


王氏双子的爱人 14

by alice0822



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22457482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice0822/pseuds/alice0822
Kudos: 9





	王氏双子的爱人 14

14

有甜有虐…

三人行，并必有一👋

“爬过来。”  
肖战挪动着四肢，吃力的向王一博爬去…  
被浸泡了盐水的长鞭，一下子打到肖战背上“快点爬。”  
疼痛感让肖战浑身颤抖，但没有指令也不敢发出一点声音，因为进来之前王一丹就和自己说过，进房间后没有得到许可，一个音节都不能发出来，否则～……

这个房间没有地毯，硬硬的地板膈的膝盖，手肘生疼，但刚挨完一鞭，被鞭子抽打可不比膝盖手肘这些小痛， 肖战加快速度，爬到了王一博腿边。  
王一丹拿出一条黑布遮住肖战的眼睛，轻轻的在脑后打了一个蝴蝶结， “哥，小战战是初犯，给点教训就好了。” 又摸了摸肖战头发，“小战战，我向来对sm这些不感兴趣，你乖乖的，哥哥只是让你长些记性而已…”

肖战眼睛被蒙住，什么也看不见，对身边的感觉更极为敏感，只是王一丹从身边离开带走一阵小风，都让肖战敏感到汗毛竖起。  
王一博把长鞭放在一边，伸手要拿起一个被辣椒水浸泡过的短鞭，却被王一丹按住了手，王一丹对王一博摇了摇头，王一博拉着嘴，最终又拿起了一条同样被盐水泡过的短鞭。  
王一博把短鞭对折，拿鞭子勾起肖战的下巴， “害怕吗？”  
肖战没有回答，但全身发抖说明了一切。  
“呵，不回答？”一鞭子抽到了肖战一侧的乳尖上…  
“唔啊……啊…嘶…”肖战痛的弯下身子，却被王一博拽着头发拉起来。  
“没得到允许叫出了声？”…啪，又一鞭子打在了肖战的下腹上…  
“唔……”肖战强忍着不发出声音。

“哥，让他叫吧～声音不香吗？”王一丹随手拿起一桶画笔，拉着肖战的手让他触摸着他最熟悉的东西…  
“小战战，从资料上看，你是学设计的，这些画笔应该很熟悉吧～”  
肖战不知道王一丹要干什么，点了点头。  
王一博一脚踩到肖战背上，把他上身压在地上…  
“唔……”突然失重，吓了肖战一跳…  
突然一鞭子重重打到肖战屁股上，“屁股往上撅好了。”

…… ……

“啊哈……啊～……”  
肖战被王一博踩着背，崛起屁股，脖子被鞭子勒住，向上台，因为淫叫，嘴角划落出一丝丝口水银丝…  
“丹丹要打赌吗？”  
“我赌9根，输了的看对方艹他。”王一丹一边往肖战后穴里捅着画笔，一边饶有兴趣的看着王一博。  
王一博把勒住肖战脖子的鞭子用力往上提了提， 盯着肖战微眯着的眼睛， “12根他全部吃的下。”

…………

卜滋…卜滋…  
后穴里的笔一边被抽插着，一边又会加进新的一根进入…  
“呜呜…啊～嗯啊…”肖战得自己后穴就像一个淫洞，把塞进后穴的笔完全夹住…  
“不是吧，吃进9根了还能塞……”王一丹撅着嘴，委屈的抬头看着王一博，王一博露出了小括弧，力气不大的拍了拍肖战的脸蛋， “真乖。”

输了赌注，王一丹心里极其不爽，手上的力气也增大了不少……  
“啊啊… 痛……啊～ 不…喔喔～～”   
2支笔的笔尖戳到了后穴里的凸起部位，其余9根就像触手一样在旁边摩擦，轻刮着肠壁…肖战穴口被撑的疼痛，穴里又舒服的流水…  
“真是淫娃。”王一丹拿起最后一支画笔， “小战战，最后一根了，加紧哟～”

虽然今天只能看着哥哥艹肖战，心里很不爽，但王一丹想明天全部要回来，所以并不想太过于粗暴弄伤肖战，缓缓的把最后一根往里推进…  
“别……不……呀～不可以……啊啊…～”  
“流了那么多浪水出来，什么不可以。”王一丹松开手，看着肖战的后穴夹着12根画笔，后穴自己收缩着，笔跟着小幅度动着…

王一丹现在只觉得自己精虫上脑，从后面走到肖战眼前， “小战战张开嘴，看我打飞机吧。”  
王一博则转动着肖战脖子上的鞭子，放下踩肖战后背的脚，站到后面来，“今晚你是我的，舌头绝对不能碰到丹丹的肉棒哟。”

肖战看见王一丹脱下一半裤子，露出肉棒，慢慢的张开了嘴巴……


End file.
